


1080 shattered beads

by yamanaiame



Series: Flowers of Maize [4]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: Kino once warned breaking the beads could drive the owner insane, and yet, her 1080 beads shattered during the battle against Hao. Will her curse come back?





	1080 shattered beads

**Author's Note:**

> HC: When Anna uses too much furyoku her vision becomes blurry.  
> Writing prompt: #“You’re having nightmares again, aren’t you?”  
> #“I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.”/ “Why?”/ “Because everyone gets tired of me.”  
> #"You think you're funny, huh?"/ "I think I'm adorable"

Kino once warned breaking the beads could drive the owner insane, and yet, her 1080 beads shattered during the battle against Hao.

 

She wasn't ready yet to be left on her own without Yoh, not in that way anyway. The others kept fighting as she sat there on the battle ground, his orange headphones around her neck, flinching at the sudden wave of desperate thoughts that suffocated her mind. That wasn’t supposed to happen.  
. Her vision blurred almost to the point of not seeing anything, and yet, she still could recognized him as he stood up once more. His trading mark of smiling on his face.  
Her eyes softened, standing on her feet Anna walked toward her future husband, putting the headphones in its right place. He didn't missed her soft 'welcome back' whisper nor her pale face.

 

And then he won. Hao was no longer a threat for them for the rest of the lives. Needless to say, the tournament has been already canceled when the 10 priests were attacked by him. Until future notice they can finally go home.

* * *

  
Since the day they arrived home, it seemed like the past was repeating itself. Was it her fault for not being careful enough with the white rosary she received from Kino? It can't be. She didn't wanted to relive this nightmare.

 

Their voices were heard in her mind even when they were not talking, she couldn’t stop it as much as she wanted to, although she couldn't snapped at them for being happy they defeated Hao.  
Covering her ears in the same manner a child would do it was useless, the young Itako heard everything from her locked room. Locking herself like she used to do in Aomori 5 years ago.

 

Horo Horo's thoughts were upsetting her, talking rudely with the others about her for refusing to come out. Yoh trying to calm him down. Some of them might were not vocal but they were glad she stayed in her room. They better leave the En Inn before–– (well Horo Horo had it coming)  
"Ugh. What the fuck!", one of them screamed, their furyoku rises suddenly followed with a loud crash.  
"What the hell is that?" That was Ren, still wary about putting down his weapon.  
"Onis..", The concerned look on Yoh's face never lifting "I think you should leave early today."  
"Are you insane?! We can't leave you with this thing.", As a reply he simply smiled, turning his back to them. "Everything will work out in the end."

* * *

  
She didn't meant to summon the onis again. Luckily, Oo-Oni didn't appeared. Perhaps this is the results of the 1080 bead shattered? Oh crap. God is definitely a sadistic with her. What have she ever done she deserved this punishment?  
Her only deep sin were she was born. She never asked for this. Never asked to have reishi.

 

“Anna?”, Yoh called knocking on her door.  
But there was no response.  
"Anna? I'm coming in."  
His fiancée was buried under her blanket, her hair a disheveled catastrophe, withdrawing into herself, dark circles were visible under her eyes. In other words, Anna looked like a complete shit.  
Yoh's voice was calm and serene, "Anna?  
"Go away." She mumbled, not looking at him, tears staining her pillow and her pale cheeks. She looked so miserable. She still refused to move an inch.

 

"Nope." Sneaking into her bed, he pulled her into his embrace. Her body didn't refused to his gesture, moreover, she clutched into his shirt. Burying her face into his chest now. Her knuckles turns white from her desperate grip.  
Just like that, her resistance broke. The barriers she had built around herself caved, the fury in her eyes melted into utter despair. "Make it stop.", she plead. "Please."  
“You’re having nightmares again, aren’t you?” ,And like that her petite body trembles with sobs in his warm embrace, he knew her well.  
“...I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because everyone gets tired of me.”  
Kissing her on the top of her head he smirked, "Well too bad we're _stuck_ together." His eyes shine mischievously. Baffled by his reply, the blonde finally looked at him. The only emotion she could see was endless compassion.She always preferred hearing his thoughts over the others.

 

Snorted, "Oh? You think you're funny, huh?", Anna were somewhat back to her old self. Yoh were still smirking at her. "I think I'm adorable."


End file.
